naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinata Hyuga
'Hinata Hyuga '''is a member of Konohagakure's Hyuga Clan (also the heir to the clan) and Team Hirashi. She is also the long-time girlfriend of the Shinobi World Hero, Naruto Uzumaki. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alighment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin - traits that she inherited from her mother. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominetly. Hinata's hair has a straight, hime-style cut, but lets her hair grow to waist-length. She also has short strands that frame her face to shoulder length. Hinata wears a light lavender, short-sleeved kimono with stripes along with a dark purple sash around her waist. She also wears dark navy shorts with black, high-top sandals and thigh-high stockings. She even wears her black forehead protector around her neck. Personality Hinata is characterised as shy, thoughful, serene, kind, and very polite, as noted from her always addressing people with proper honourifics, including the Gotei 13 captains. She is also very gentle, a trait that Neji and her father used to consider as a flaw, and dislikes competing fighting. She is shown to be incredibley empathic, and, because of her upbrining, is one of the very first characters who identifies with Naruto's painful childhood and desired to be acknowledged. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Kekkei Genkai *Byakugan - As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata possesses the Byakugan: a dojutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360 degree vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrate), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Natural/Shinobi Powers and Abilities *Taijutsu Master - As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata specializes in close-range unarmed combat. **Expert Combatant - Besides her masterful skill in taijutsu, Hinata has great combat abilities during her training with her clan and her new friend, Rukia Kuchiki, who is skilled at Hakuda. ***Gentle Fist - The Hyuga Clan's signature combat style. **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Hinata has amazing reflexes, able to dodge at the moment her opponent tries to strike. **Enhanced Endurance - Hinata was able to endure heavy blows from her cousin, Neji during the Chunin Exams and was still able to fight him, despite their levels in strength. She can also fight for longer periods of time. **Enhanced Durability - Hinata is a very durable fighter. She was able to withstand dangerous blows from Pain, when she tried to save Naruto during Pain's Invasion. **Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists - Hinata's new technique, which allows her to handle tougher opponents with her chakra-enhanced lion fists. *Ninjutsu Practitioner **Water Needle **Medical Ninjutsu *Skilled Tracker - Hinata is a skilled tracker when she uses her Byakugan to expand her study of the area. *Keen Intellect - Hinata has shown to be very intelligent. **Medical Knowledge *Skilled Cook - According to Naruto, Hinata can be a very skilled cook and can make good food. *Ninpo Expert - Hinata is well-versed in Ninpo, enabling her to keep up with high-level ninpo users and dodge incoming attacks, due to her Byakugan. *High Chakra Power - As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata possesses high amounts of chakra energy. **Masterful Chakra Control Hyuga Clan Techniques *Eight Trigrams Air Palm *Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - A move that coordinates both attack and defense at the same time. *Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Equipment *Hyuga Clan Secret Ointment List of Moves and Techniques *Eight Trigrams Air Palm *Eight Trigrams Air Wall Palm *Eight Trigrams Lion Fist *Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms *Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Gentle Fist *Gentle Fist: Heaven's Palm *Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists *Healing Jutsu *Heaven's Dance of Hazy White *Palm Heel Strike *Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Water Needle List of Awakenings *Byakugan *Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists Relationships Family *Hiashi Hyuga (Father) *Hinata's Mother (Mother) *Hanabi Hyuga (Younger Sister) *Hirashi Hyuga (Older Brother) *Neji Hyuga (Cousin, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Team Hirashi **Kiba Inuzuka (Best friend and teammate) **Akamaru **Shino Aburame (Best friend and teammate) *Kurenai Yuhi *Team Kakashi **Naruto Uzumaki (Boyfriend) **Sakura Haruno (Close friend and older sister figure) **Sai **Kakashi Hatake *Sasuke Uchiha *Yamato *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara **Choji Akimichi **Ino Yamanaka *Team Guy **Rock Lee **Tenten **Might Guy *Tsunade *Shizune *Shinji Hatake *Mecha-Naruto (Close friend) *Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue *Byakuya Kuchiki *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit Rivals *Neji Hyuga Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich **The Kihei **The Senitter *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Zetsu *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Pain **Konan **Zetsu *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Otogakure *Metal Naruto Quotes *''That's my Nindo! My ninja way too! *''If all I do is run... I can't advance.'' *(to Naruto Uzumaki) - *(to Herself) - *(to Rukia Kuchiki) - *(to Torra Fugaki) - Trivia * See Also *Hinata Hyuga/Image Gallery *Hinata Hyuga/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Kunoichi Category:Team Hirashi Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Chunin Category:Team Naruto Category:Konoha 11 Category:Main Characters